


Discovery of feelings

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, N isn't used to physical and affectionate contact from other humans, One Shot, Potentially OOC, Team Plasma is mentioned, discovery of feelings, fluff?, hand holding, i ship them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: N isn't used to physical and affectionate contact from other humans so Satoshi helps him out. Meanwhile N discovers a feeling he's never had for anyone before.(I'm trash at summaries. But I'll be using Ash's japanese name. Also why is this called Unknownshipping? I think Truthshipping would be better since it's during the Resheraim arc. Also I can't spell Resheraim. And this takes place during the Braviary episode but with a few twists.)
Relationships: N/Ash
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Discovery of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to write this. Hope you enjoy. And this ship is super underrated in my opinion.

It was pretty late into the night when N woke to the sound of shuffling outside his bedroom door in the pokemon center. He had been attacked by team Plasma while he was walking to the next town. They wanted to get rid of him for interfering with their plans. He got knocked into the woods by their Zangoose and Siviper. He was in immense pain but he knew there was a pokemon center nearby so he decided to head there. However he tripped on a rock and fell onto a dirt path. He was glad that Satoshi and his friends found him and brought him to the pokemon center. He decided to keep low and set out tomorrow. 

Satoshi and his friends were two rooms down from his and he wondered who was up so late at night. Getting out of bed N peeked out of his room and saw Satoshi-kun leaving the pokemon center. N followed. After exiting the building he found him sitting on a bench next to a lamp post that dimly illuminated the surrounding areas. "Satoshi-kun." He called out. Satoshi turned his head around to see who called out to him. "N-san! Why are you here?" N lightly smiled at him while he walked over to sit next to him. "I heard shuffling through the door and I saw you leave the building. So I followed you." N explained as he sat on the far right of the bench. 

"I see. Sorry for waking you up." N shook his head. "No it's fine but why are you still awake?" Satoshi was silent for a moment before responding. "I was worried...about you." This surprised N. "You were worried about me? Why?" Satoshi was quiet before moving closer to N and grabbing his bandaged hands. N tensed a bit and felt heat rise to his cheeks. "This is why. I'm worried about you getting hurt." Satoshi's expression was somber and filled with worry. N couldn't tear his gaze away from his face. "Satoshi-kun..." N's heart was beating rapidly and he could feel his face grow ever warmer. This feeling...he's never felt this way before. It was...terrifying. 

N quickly removed his hands from Satoshi's and hugged his arms tightly while looking away from him. "N-san?" Satoshi's voice was filled with concern but he made no move to get closer to him. Which made N feel relieved but slightly disappointed. 'Why?' He wondered. Why did he feel this way? "I'm sorry. I'm not used to physical and affectionate contact from other humans." While he didn't see it he felt Satoshi nod in understanding. "I see..." N then noticed that the warmth beside him vanished and he turned his head to see Satoshi sitting at the far left side of the bench. 

"Satoshi-kun?" N said slightly confused. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I moved away." Satoshi responded with a small smile. No. This isn't what he wanted. He wants to be closer to Satoshi? "You want to be closer?" N was startled by this. He didn't realize he said that out loud. But he still nodded. Satoshi was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Why don't we start with a hug? You can take your time of course." N stared at him before eventually nodding. Slowly but surely he moved closer and closer to Satoshi. When he was within arms reach N wrapped his arms around his left arm. 

The heat in his face came back as well as his rapid heart rate. But oddly enough he felt safe even though he was still slightly scared. It was silent but it was a comfortable silence. How long they sat there for N wasn't sure but he enjoyed it. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably head back to our rooms." Satoshi said as he and N stood up. N released his arm but he still wanted physical contact but he was slightly embarrassed to ask. Satoshi noticed and held his hand out for him to take. N hesitantly took his hand and they walked together back to their rooms. While walking back N noticed how...happy he felt being this close to Satoshi. 

At first he felt uncomfortable and scared but now he felt at peace. If only he could figure out why his face would get warm and why his heart would start pounding around Satoshi. Was it normal to feel this way? "This is your room right?" Satoshi said as they stopped. N looked to the door and nodded. Satoshi smiled and let go of N's bandaged hands. "Then I wish you a good night and best wishes." Just as Satoshi turned to leave N embraced him from behind. "C-could you spend the night with me?" Satoshi turned to look at N with a confused look. N looked embarrassed about asking but he still looked him in the eyes. 

Satoshi gave him a small smile and a nod. N unlocked the door to his room and allowed Satoshi inside. Once they were inside N turned and closed the door. Then he headed to bed where Satoshi was patiently waiting for him. Once they both got settled in N layed there for roughly 6 minutes trying to go to sleep. But he couldn't. "Having trouble sleeping?" N got startled a little bit before turning to face Satoshi. "Yeah." Satoshi then scooted closer and wrapped his arms gently around N and pulled him slightly closer. N felt his heart skip a beat and Satoshi gave him a gentle smile. 

His face was so close that N could feel his breath on his face making his face warmer than it already was. Without realizing it he closed the gap between them and captured Satoshi's lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he brought his fingers up to his lips. "What was that?" Satoshi, who's face turned bright red, answered him. "It was a kiss." N looked at Satoshi with slight confusion so Satoshi elaborated. "It's how couples show their love for each other." N upon hearing this turned as red as a cheri berry. He's heard of love but he never thought he would ever be in love. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" N was caught off when Satoshi grabbed his bandaged hand. "It's ok because...I love you N-san." N was surprised but then smiled upon hearing those words. "I love you too Satoshi-kun." He said before capturing Satoshi's lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they were out of character. I did my best to make them somewhat accurate. Also I'm not sure if you can tell but I'm not good at writing kiss scenes.


End file.
